Change
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: A fic set at the end of Season 2. A new "bad girl" named Fawn transfers to Ryder's high school, and instantly becomes smitten. The only problem? His girlfriend Holly. Multi-Chapter


**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, I've been MIA, haven't updated, and that because I've been busy. As usual. On the bright side, the play that I was in was a success, and now it's over :)**

**So, this story idea/request/outline is from haunted-shadow- I just wrote it up for her :) This is Ryder-centric, and, as you know, Ryder stuff is ****_not_**** my strong spot, so we'll see how this goes! In this, he and Holly are still dating.**

**I don't own Melissa and Joey (How I wish I did) but I do own Fawn, so... yeah.**

**Please enjoy!**

**NOTE: I decided that I will not continue this story- I'm really sorry to those of you who I've disappointed. I just can't connect with it, or Fawn, very well. I'll write up a quick conclusion, but that will be it. I'm very sorry- please don't hunt me down and, like, kill me**

**~Caitlyn**

"Ryder! RYDER! Are you even listening to me?" Ryder was snapped out of his trance by an angry-faces Holly- which meant her normal face.

"Wha- oh, yeah, sorry." He quickly lied. Holly rolled her eyes at him

"Stay here- ouch!" She snapped one of her rubber bands on her wrist. "I _mean_, please wait for me while I toss out my trash." She amended, talking through her teeth.

Ryder smirked and nodded, settling back in his seat. This new, rubber banded Holly was far more bearable than the old Holly- not that he'd tell her that. She was still super-strict about kissing, PDA, even which hands they held on which days. Still, Ryder was happy with her... he thought.

"Okay, today is _my_ right hand and your left. Don't forget." Holly warned as she got back. Ryder suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and nodded.

"I know, Holly. You programmed this into my phone." He waved his phone in the air for her to see." She did this every day at lunch. School was stressful, but more because of his girlfriend than schoolwork.

Holly really did roll her eyes, and held out her right hand primly, and Ryder took it. As he passed the groups of kids eating lunch, his eyes caught on one tiny blonde girl, eating alone at the edge of the commons. She was dressed in a white-and-gold tank top, ripped jeans, and chunky bracelets all up and down her arms. She was nibbling on a granola bar and scribbling something down in her notebook.

For some reason, Ryder felt drawn to her. "That girl over there looks kinda lonely..." Ryder began tentatively, glancing at Holly testily.

Holly gave the girl a once-over and humphed. "Of course she does. Thats the new girl, _Fawn_." Holly sneered the name like it was a disease. Ryder stopped and gave Holly a hard look- something she wasn't used to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't know why he suddenly felt so defensive of this stranger, but he felt like it was his responsibility to jump to her aid.

"It _means_ that she's a total failure. She smokes, starts fights, and had been kicked out of every school she's ever attended- _including_ preschool. Trust me, Ryder. We do not want to be seen with _her." _Holly turned up her nose and began walking toward Fawn anyway, with Holly shrieking at him to stop or else behind him.

She hardly looked up until he was practically right next to her. Her eyes widened at the fact that he was a nice-looking boy, not some prude or a teacher.

"Um... Hi." Ryder rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, sticking out his right hand. "I'm Ryder."

"Fawn..." She murmured, hesitating before shaking his hand. Her eyes followed him warily as he sat down in front of her.

"Hi Fawn," He sounded way more confident than he felt. "I heard you're new here?" He left it hanging as a question, daring her to talk to him.

"Yeah..."

"Are you only gonna give me one-syllable answers?" He asked jokingly, and realized his mistake when she glared at him.

"I guess not. What do you want me to say? That I know you know that I've been kicked out of every single school I've ever attended?" She didn't sound angry. In fact, under that defensive tone, he detected sadness.

"Something like, 'Hi, Ryder, it's nice to meet you. What's up?'" He mimicked a girl voice with a smile, totally avoiding the school subject altogether. She smirked.

"Hi Ryder, it's nice to meet you. What's up?" She echoed in a slightly condescending voice, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, I already knew you were gonna ask that!" Ryder complained playfully, and Fawn laughed at him. _Actual_ laugh-age. Ryder was shocked, and even Fawn looked a little surprised herself for a brief moment, before recomposing herself.

"RYDER!" Came a furious shriek shat split the air, and the boy before Fawn seemed to either wince at the sound.

"And _that_ is my girlfriend, Holly." He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Fawn wilted at that sentence. "Oh. You have... a girlfriend..." She murmured, obviously disappointed, but Ryder, being the guy that he was, didn't seem to notice her dismay.

"Yeah, she's probably coming over to murder me right now." Ryder assumed, and Fawn could tell that he wasn't joking.

"It was... uh... Good talking to you." She stammered and Ryder got up. He shot her a smily before walking over to Holly.

"God, Ryder, I _told_ you she was trouble and you STILL ignored me!" Holly exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "After all I've done for-"

"Holly, quit it!" Ryder exclaimed.

Holly looked shocked at being yelled at, but quickly recovered. "I'm trying to save your social image here, Ryder!" She hissed.

"Mine, or yours?" He questioned her fiercely.

She hesitated. "We're leaving." She finally said, grabbing his wrist in a vice grip, and dragging him back inside.

Fawn watched their exchange from her spot in the corner with wide eyes, wondering how Ryder could possibly be with a girl like that, and if she, Fawn, could possibly be with a boy like him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Question: Do you like the fact that I put questions at the end of each fic/chapter? Let me know! (And non-members can leave reviews too!)**

**Byenow!**


End file.
